DIFFERENT WORLDS
by albfic
Summary: Tony makes a new friend- a deaf friend.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- FIRST ENCOUNTERS

Tony had a horrible headache. It had been a tiring week at work. They had had a case with so many twists and turns that Tony still felt like he was lost in a maze. In the end it had been the wife. _It's always the wife _Tony thought to himself. He'd known this from the beginning, but it had taken them all week to find the evidence to support his gut instinct. So now it was 5am Friday morning and he was finally getting home- the case wrapped up and paperwork submitted. Gibbs had given them the weekend off and he was looking forward to sleeping straight through it.

Tony had been asleep for about two hours when the shaking of the wall and a loud pounding sound suddenly disturbed him. He shot out of bed expecting violence of some sort only to be met with the sound of drills and hammers. _You've got to be kidding me_ Tony thought to himself. The headache he'd had from the stress of the week which had started to abate with sleep was now once more rearing its ugly head. Grumbling to himself he decided to get dressed and go next door to find out why his new neighbor felt it was imperative to do construction work before 10am. He shrugged into a worn pair of NCIS sweats and walked into the hall. He knocked briefly on the door and waited. Nothing happened so he repeated the process. Right as he was ready to give up and go back in and call his manager the door opened. A woman around his age dressed in sweats looking like she was about to go running started to walk out the door. She nearly ran into him and looked surprised to see someone standing outside her door if the fishy face she was making was any indication.

"I'm Tony from next door and I wanted to know if you could keep it down for a little while since its only 7am." Tony said hoping to get things settled and get back to bed as soon as possible.

"Sorry." The girl vocalized in a voice with a distinct speech impediment. Her hand formed a fist and made a circular motion on her chest as she spoke. "I can't hear you." She continued pointing to her ears and shaking her head in the negative.

Tony recognized the sign language immediately from his years of working with Gibbs and Abby. Those two were always having 'secret' conversations with each other. At least they thought they were secret. Over the years Tony had become quite proficient in signing though he chose to never let them know. He'd always been in the habit of keeping his intelligence and skills under wraps as it didn't always fit in with the masks he wore.

"I understand." Tony signed by taking the pointer finger of his right hand and flicking it by the right side of his forehead like turning on an imaginary light bulb there.

"You Sign" the girl asked in return moving her pointer fingers around each other and then pointing to Tony. She seemed excited by the prospect and Tony imagined it would be exciting to find someone else knew your language if you were new.

"Some" He responded by drawing his right hand vertically across the palm of his flat left hand.

"Noise too loud?" She asked wiggling her hands by her ears and then making a gesture like big and raising her eyebrows to indicate a question.

"Yes. I was sleeping and it scared me." Tony responded by making a fist with his right hand and shaking it up and down then pointing to himself and pantomiming sleep and fear.

The girl grinned at his facial expressions and then continued the conversation. "Sorry putting in new equipment to help me with sounds. This only time they could come."

Tony took a minute to take in her signs and then nodded his head in acceptance.

"Oh I see." He signed back.

"My name Jana what yours?" She signed again.

"Tony. I'm your neighbor."

"Nice to meet you." She continued by taking one pointer finger and holding it straight up by her chest and doing the same with the other hand only having it towards Tony and then bringing them together as if they were meeting.

"Same" Tony signed back by holding up his pinky finger and thumb and leaving the other fingers bent and then moving his hand back and forth in a parallel motion between him and her.

"I go run now. See you later, maybe." Jana signed.

"Later." Tony repeated with a shy smile.

He watched for a moment as the girl ran off to the stairs. A pounding behind him is what startled him out of his musings about her. It also reminded him just why he had come over in the first place as his head began pounding again. One thing was clear he wasn't going to get any sleep here and he needed it. Sighing to himself he went back to his apartment and grabbed his go bag. It was time to head to Gibbs and rest there. His boss had always made it clear Tony was welcome. He'd only taken him up on the offer to stay over a few times willingly when it wasn't due to recovering from illness or injury. This seemed like a smart time to take advantage of the offer before it became a necessity due to illness. With that in mind Tony found himself walking to the stairs his intriguing new neighbor had just gone down. As he walked he hoped he would see her again- there was something captivating about her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- CRASHING AT GIBBS

It was almost 8am by the time Tony reached Gibbs door. He was grateful for the fact that Gibbs refused to lock his doors despite crime in present day. He let himself in and quietly walked upstairs to the guest room. The house was dark indicating Gibbs was most likely still sleeping. After dropping his go bad in the rocking chair by the window he walked across the hall to the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. Finding some Ibuprofen he downed three dry and then returned to the guest room. Lying down he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him/

Around 10:30 Gibbs woke up. As he stretched he realized his gut was telling him something was different about the house. He paused for a minute and let his senses wander trying to discern if he sensed any danger. When nothing jumped out at him he decided to take a shower and get dressed before worrying about anything. It took twenty minutes and then Gibbs found himself wandering towards the stairs to head to the kitchen as he did he noticed the guest room door was slightly ajar. Curious he peeked in. His eyes landed quickly on the bed and the sleeping figure of his lead agent. Tony had seemed to be running on fumes when they left work and definitely working on a headache if the lines on his forehead and squinting eyes were any indication. Gibbs had offered his guest room then, but Tony had refused saying he was looking forward to his own bed. Gibbs wondered what had changed his mind, but figured Tony would tell him soon enough.

Heading downstairs Gibbs soon had a pot of coffee going. Looking through his pantry he decided he would also make since pancakes since it seemed he now had company. Gibbs liked it when Tony stayed over. He cared more than he wanted to admit about the young man- saw him as a son if truth be told. Not too long ago Tony had been in the hospital with a bad lung infection and that stay had been a turning point in their relationship. Both of them had come to realize during that time and the later recovery just how much they meant to each other. They hadn't really talked about it since, but it was clear that they both treasured their new relationship. Gibbs saw it in the little things like Tony's willingness to come over more often for dinner or just to talk. As for himself he tried to express it by talking more and complimenting Tony more often rather than assuming he knew how he felt. In the end it seemed to be drawing both men closer and as they drew close it seemed the rest of team drew closer as well. The team was also learning more and more about Tony as some of his frat boy masks were falling by the wayside. Tony wasn't picking up girls every other week anymore and he was even letting his intelligence out a bit more and allowing the others to see him reading educational material rather than playing games on his computer. He liked this new more open Tony and prayed he and the team would continue to allow him to feel safe enough to live this truth out.

Right about the time the pancakes were finished Gibbs heard footsteps on the stairs and soon Tony with a bad case of bed hair was walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Boss." He whispered.

"Tony." Gibbs nodded bringing over two cups of coffee and a plate of pancakes and setting it on the table.

"Thanks for breakfast. It's been a weird morning and this is nice."

"Weird how?"

"Well I was rudely awakened from my sleep this morning by the sound of hammering and drills. When I went next door to complain I ran into my new neighbor – the one in the apartment I mentioned got sold the other day."

"I remember. So problems with your neighbor?"

"Well no. I mean I thought there was going to be, but then it turns out she's deaf and she had to have people come install special equipment in the apartment and the only time they could do it was then."

"Interesting. What's she like."

"Seems nice. I didn't talk long or anything. I just know her names Jana and she likes to run."

"Talked to her did you. You been holding back on me and Abby in terms of sign language?"

"Umm…" Tony started unsure how he would dig himself out of this one. Thankfully a chuckle from Gibbs indicated he could stop worrying.

"Don't fret Tony me and Abby figured it out a while ago you understood at least some of what we said. Didn't you ever wonder about some of the absurdity of our signed conversations?"

"Now that you mention it I was pretty revolted by the whole eating frozen bunnies thing you guys talked about last week."

"Yeah that was Abby's thing. You should have seen her face when she saw you looking through her fridge inspecting her lunches."

The blush from Tony indicated his embarrassment over being caught ease dropping on their conversations.

"Well the cats out of the bag now so I guess I won't try and hide it from you anymore. You want to tell Abby or should I?" Tony asked.

Gibbs just shrugged.

"How's your head today. You seemed to be in a lot of pain last night?"

"Yeah well that's why I came over this morning when I realized the construction noise wasn't going to end. It's still pretty painful and I think I'll take another nap after breakfast."

"Do you need the migraine meds? I still have some here from last time."

"No, at least not for the moment. Are they in the medicine cabinet if I change my mind?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well than that's good to know. Thanks for the food and the room. I think I'll go lie down again."

"Anytime Tony. I'll be in the basement with the boat if you need anything."

"Cool."

With that settled both men went about their business. The house felt warm and welcoming and both men were content.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- ABBY

Around 12 the doorbell rang. Gibbs was surprised to hear the bell considering everyone who knew him just let themselves in. He wondered who it could be. Moving up the stairs he saw through the window by the door that Abby was standing with her arms full of something waiting to be let in. The full arms explained the doorbell.

"Hey Abs." Gibbs said as he let her in.

"Gibbs. You won't believe what I found at the garage sale the nuns were holding to raise money for their school."

"What?"

"Model boats?"

"Repeat that."

"You heard me- model boats. All different kinds too. There must have been like thirty. I got them all. I figured maybe everyone on the team could make one and they could be like our mascots. And even better we won't have to worry about how to get them out of the basement." She said with a grin the joy of her discovery shining forth in her fast chatter and inability to stand still.

"You got us mascots?" Gibbs asked with raised eyebrows and disbelief in his voice.

"Well yeah we're team Gibbs- can't be a team without a mascot."

"Who needs a mascot?" A voice from the base of the stairs called out.

"Tony!" Abby screamed in excitement. She dropped the box of boats into Gibbs unsuspecting hands and started to run towards Tony to give him a hug. Tony started to laugh at Gibbs predicament, but before he could he found himself being suffocated by an over excited Abby.

"Easy there I got to breathe." Tony choked out.

Abby released him at that and grinned up at her surrogate brother. "How come I didn't get invited to the sleepover?" She pouted.

"Wasn't really planned Abs. My new neighbor was having work done in her place and I needed a quiet place to recoup."

"Why don't you tell her about the conversation you had with said new neighbor Tony?" Gibbs prodded much to Tony's embarrassment as his flushed cheeks indicated.

The heckling served its purpose though and Abby latched onto the hint Gibbs had given. "What kind of conversation? Was it sexy? Do you have a new girlfriend? Can I meet her?"

"Whoa Abs not so fast. No it wasn't sexy I just introduced myself. What Gibbs is trying to make me tell you is it was in sign language." Tony said looking down in guilt at the admission.

"I knew it!" Abby crowed in delight. "Ducky so owes me fifty dollars."

"Wait you bet on me knowing sign language. I thought I hid it well." Tony pouted.

"Silly Tony." Abby said as she patted his head like a lost puppy. "Don't you know by now that you can't hide anything from Gibb's?"

"I should have. It's probably a rule." Tony muttered.

"41" Gibbs commented.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Rule 41- "I always know, so don't bother covering things up."

"Ohh... good to know. I need a refresher course on some of those rules." Tony said with a grin.

"That can be arranged." Gibbs said with a predatory smile.

"Look what you did." Abby said as she slapped Tony. "Ziva and McGee are going to kill you if they get tested on Gibbs rules.

"Oops." Tony said though he didn't look very apologetic.

"Anyway back to the original topic. Who has a mascot?" Tony said.

"We do." Abby declared. "I found a bunch of model boats at Sister Clara's garage sale for the school."

"That's so cool." Tony declared. "I always wanted one of those as a kid. I call the battleship."

Before Gibbs could even think of protesting the box of models was out of his hands and in Tony's and he and Abby were headed to the basement cheerfully chatting back and forth and making claims on the boats. Muttering to himself about how in the world he acquired two children, Gibbs followed the pair. Life was certainly interesting with Tony and Abby as part of his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the time between updates. I had jury duty this past week.**

Chapter 4- Second Encounters

The afternoon seemed to fly by to Gibbs. If he had known building model boats would keep his most active agents focused and quiet he would have invested in the project long ago.

Tony had indeed claimed the battleship and had quickly assembled it. Apart from his hidden knowledge of languages Tony also had many creative talents. If something could be assembled or dissembled Tony was your man- sometimes even if you didn't want him to be. It was amazing Ziva and McGee had not caught on to his genius in this regard- most of his pranks were actually quite elaborate. Gibbs chuckled thinking back to the time Tony had completely taken apart McGee's computer and hidden the parts around the office leaving clues on sticky notes for him to find the pieces. McGee had angrily demanded Tony find someone to fix his computer, but what he failed to realize was the one to reassemble it had been Tony himself. Knowing Tony was capable of those kinds of feats made it unsurprising that a little battleship was soon in order. Despite putting it together quickly though Tony had continued to work on the model for hours adding intricate detail until the ship resembled almost perfectly the Arizona that had been struck in the attacks on Pearl Harbor. Again Tony's artistic qualities did not surprise Gibbs. Tony often photographed and sketched crime scenes and his sketches were often even more detailed than the photos. Just because he knew of his lead agents talents didn't mean he ever failed to be impressed by them.

Around 6pm Gibbs called Abby and Tony up for dinner.

"You cooked for us Boss man?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Figured since you were kind enough to keep quiet all day I could reward your good behavior."

"Ooh steaks I am so being quiet more often." Tony quipped right back."

An unbecoming snort came from his dark haired companion. "Sure Tony. Give me time to set up a bet about how long that will last. I enjoy taking easy money off people in the office." Abby snickered.

"Wouldn't work. No one falls for a suckers bet." Gibbs replied with a straight face.

"I'm hurt you guys." Tony said with a fake pout. "Surely you think more of my self- control than this?"

A light tap of affection to his head ended the silly discussion as Tony grinned up at the boss he saw more and more as a dad as years went by.

The meal was conducted with in comfort and laughter over the next hour. When it was complete Abby and Tony helped do the dishes and then Tony grabbed his keys intending to head off.

"Leaving?" Gibbs asked straight and to the point.

"Yeah. Got some laundry and stuff to do at home. I might drop by tomorrow sometime if I get my chores done. Thanks for the quiet place to crash and Abs thanks for the great entertainment."

"Anytime Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Don't forget your battleship." Abby demanded as she ran to get it and then reverently placed it in his hands.

"Of course not. I plan to find a prominent place for this in my apartment. Don't want people to forget I play for team Gibbs." Tony remarked as a final parting remark as he headed out the front door.

By the time he reached his place it was nearly 8pm. Upon reaching his floor he was glad to no longer hear the commotion of earlier. As he drew closer to his apartment the new neighbor's door suddenly opened. The same girl from earlier stepped out with a welcome mat and laid it in front of her. Tony grinned at the subtle humor she had for herself when he noticed the mat had hands spelling out the word welcome using the deaf manual alphabet. Truthfully it was a smart way to indicate someone deaf might live in the apartment and Tony found it to be smart and cute.

When she had finished straightening it to her liking she looked up and took notice of Tony. A grin of recognition lit her face causing Tony's heart to beat just a bit faster- the girl was gorgeous when she smiled. Not supermodel beautiful, but a more classic, soft and understated beauty. Her smile was infectious.

"You back. Not scared off." The girls signed.

Tony smiled back and then set down the things in his hands so he could respond. "Me- not scared easily." Tony signed back quickly shaking his head in the negative to emphasize his point.

"I'm glad." The girls signed once more. "Good neighbors- hard find".

"What that?" She continued pointing to the model on the floor. "Have kids?" She asked her eyebrows raised to indicate the question.

"No." Tony signed quickly blushing at being caught with the model that resembled a child's toy though the details spoke of an adults touch.

"My co-worker got it. I work for the Navy. She thought it could be our m-a-s-c-o-t." Tony replied fingerspelling the last word as he was unsure of its sign.

"Oh-I- see." She replied back her hand a closed fist except for the pinky and thumb which were straight up and the whole hand shaking up and down to indicate the phrase.

"Looks nice."

"Thank you." Tony blushed in response his right open hand touching his mouth and then moving down in the sign.

"See you later. Maybe you show me more?" Jana signed as she began back stepping into her apartment.

"Yeah." Tony replied shaking his right closed fist up and down like a nodding head." He stood and watched for a moment even after she had shut the door. They hadn't said much but the whole conversation had left him longing for more. He couldn't wait for another chance to talk to her and started dreaming up ways to invite her over. Maybe he would have to get a few more model boats from Abby so he could use them as an excuse to show her around. With those thoughts swirling in his head Tony finally stepped into his own apartment for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Memories & Fish

Thanks for reading. As a note I use dashes between letters (a-b-..) to indicate fingerspelling. Also some of the dialogue may appear grammatically incorrect but it is to give a feel for the grammar structure of sign language that is different from spoken English (it isn't perfect ASL grammar either just a feel for it). Hope you enjoy.

Tony slept in late the next morning his body still craving sleep after the hectic work of the week. By the time he finally did crawl out of bed half the morning was gone. Once he was awake he decided to go for a run. He changed into NCIS sweats grabbed his iPod and head phones and headed out the door.

When he got to the ground level of his apartment complex he used the railing by the stairs to stretch something some of the elderly ladies in the first floor apartments always found amusing. Next he set off at a moderate pace down the road. He ran about 5 miles until he came to a local park. He slowed to a walk upon reaching the park.

It was a nice spring day. There was a bit of a brisk breeze making him grateful for his longer sweats, but the sun was shining and the flowers and trees were in full bloom. Everywhere there seemed to be people wandering about enjoying the day. When Tony reached the lake in the center of the park he grinned at the image that met his eyes. A family of four was playing by the edge of the lake. They had two young children both under the age of five and the dad was teaching them to fish. Their faces were a mixture of glee and fear as their dad held out a fish they had caught for their inspection. One of the boys touched it briefly and then shrieked and ran to hide behind his mom. The other boy, the older one by the looks of him, put on a brave face and touched the fish. He pulled his hand back quickly when it wiggled, but then his dad whispered some words of encouragement to him and soon he was stroking it again and after a few minutes was holding it on his own and then at his dad's guidance throwing it back into the lake. The mom and little brother were looking on with pride and admiration. It was a beautiful image- a Kodak memory if ever Tony had seen one.

Tony had never had a chance to go fishing as a child- his father had always claimed it was too low class for them. That's not to say he had never been fishing. His first time had been in college with a roommate of his. They had gone to his roommate's home for a long weekend and when Tony admitted to never having been fishing his roommate had been quick to force him onto a boat and instruct him in the fine arts of fishing. His best fishing memory, however, was with Gibbs. It had occurred shortly after Kate's death. Tony had been struggling and Gibbs had taken him to his dad's place in Stillwater for the weekend. They had spent several long hours in silent companionship beside the creek outside Gibb's dad's place. Not many words had been exchanged, but healing had occurred. He had a picture from the trip that Gibb's senior had taken of the two of them examining a fish Tony had caught. His own personal Kodak moment in fact the picture had a place of priority over the fireplace in his apartment. Whenever Tony felt overwhelmed by a case or circumstances in his life he would take a moment to stare at the picture and remember the peace of that afternoon. It was usually enough to encourage him and give him what he needed to keep going, and if that failed it was at least enough to make him want to go over to Gibbs and talk to the man that was so much like a father to him. Thinking about it Tony figured if Gibbs had really been his dad fishing probably would have been a typical activity of theirs.

Tony's musings over fishing were abruptly cut off by a gentle tap to his shoulder. Pivoting to see who was summoning his attention, he soon found his eyes caught up in the smiling face of Jana.

"You run?" She asked pointing to his workout clothes at the end of her question.

"Don't know if you can call it running?" Tony quickly signed back with a grin.

Jana simply rolled her eyes at his comment motivating Tony to elaborate more seriously.

"I like running. Hard run a lot- work too much."

"Navy work?" Jana questioned bringing another grin to Tony's face since she had remembered from their other conversation who he worked for giving him hope that maybe she would be interested in him if she cared enough to take note of the details.

"Yes. A navy cop. I work at N-C-I-S. You heard?" Tony signed back using fingerspelling for NCIS.

"Yes. My dad was navy."

"Glad you do. Not sure how I would have signed better to explain?" Tony replied.

"You sign good. Where learn?" Jana responded.

"Work friends. A-b-b-y family deaf. Not know how G-i-b-b-s learned." Tony elaborated.

"J-e-t-h-r-o G-i-b-b-s?" Jana signed her eyebrows' raised indicating the question and her surprise at the name.

"Yes. You know him?" Tony signed also intrigued.

"My dad is marine. Served with Gibbs. Taught him to sign to talk to me."

"Wow. Small world." Tony replied not quite believing the connection.

"I go to his house today. You want come?" Tony suddenly invited hoping she would say yes.

"Yes. Not see long time. Miss him. Good man. "

"Great man. You come my apartment three O'clock and we go together."

"Okay. See you later. I finish run now. Bye." Jana replied ending their conversation.

As she ran off Tony sent up a prayer thanking God for giving him a way to not only spend more time with Jana but also bring her into his world and his family. As he began his own jog back home he thought to himself. _The Lord sure does work in mysterious ways. I guess He likes fish too considering he is good at using them for miracles- feeding the 5,000 and now helping a lonely guy like me have a conversation with an amazing young woman and to top it off she already knows my favorite person in the world._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Jana & Gibbs

Promptly at 3pm Tony heard his doorbell ring and eagerly went to answer it. As he opened his door he saw Jana standing before him. She looked beautiful with her blond hair flowing gracefully to her shoulders. She wore a flattering pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt that read "Military Brat" and made him smile.

"Nice shirt." Tony signed.

"Thanks. Gibbs liked call me brat." She replied with a grin that spoke of a mischievous spirit.

"I don't believe you. Gibbs never call people brats." Tony quipped back.

Suddenly the sound of gentle laughter filled the hall at Jana's response to Tony's teasing. Tony thought it was beautiful and his heart fluttered a bit more in response.

"Ready?" Tony questioned his right hand forming the letter 'R' in sign language and shaking quickly side to side.

A firm nod of Jana's head signaled her acceptance. As they approached Tony's car she suddenly paused and looked him in the eye. "Gibbs Know I come?" She asked.

"No thought we surprise him." Tony answered.

The grin that lit her face at that response told Tony he had made the right decision.

The car ride to Gibbs place was made in companionable silence. Tony had his radio playing softly for his personal benefit since Jana couldn't hear it. Jana seemed to be enjoying watching the passing scenery. As Tony pulled his car into Gibbs drive way. She began signing in a contemplative matter. "He live same place. I surprised. Thought move smaller home after family died."

"It is big for one man, but I think he likes the memories." Tony commented.

"Yeah." She signed slowly as she got out of the car. Tony had made his way to her side and opened the door for her earning himself a grateful smile and soon they both were at Gibbs door. Rather than ring the doorbell Tony just turned the knob calling out Gibbs name and signing it to Jana to let her know what he was doing. While he did this Jana watched him. She thought to herself _Tony must be a special man if he and Gibbs are close enough that he feels comfortable just waltzing in._

It didn't take long for Gibbs to make an appearance. It was clear he didn't see her at first as she was standing just off to the side of Tony not in his immediate line of sight. When he saw Tony, Jana noticed his eyes soften and a small smile peek through his otherwise stern face. It was a look she remembered being on the receiving side of many a time. A look he also had given Kelly. It was the look of a proud parent.

"Back already Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"You know me I can't stay away. I brought a friend." The last part of his remark he signed and at this Gibbs eyes immediately went looking for the visitor. When they landed on Jana he froze.

"Gibbs." She signed cautiously moving closer to the man she had always seen as an uncle before her family moved away due to her dad's job.

"J" Gibbs signed back making a J by his heart which was Jana's name sign.

She nodded and soon the man who seldom showed affection had taken two brisk steps and engulfed her in a hug. Tony watched the scene memorized. He couldn't remember Gibbs ever showing that much emotion for another person. For a moment he felt a spark of jealousy at their unbridled love for one another, but he quickly shook it off recognizing Gibbs had showed him on numerous times that he cared for him. Maybe not in hugs, but his head slaps Tony was sure were the male equivalent.

After another minute the two released. Gibbs pushed her back a ways and looked her up and down.

"You look good. When you get back?" He signed.

"Yesterday. Got new job working for deaf school. I teach pre-K." She responded.

"Always were good with kids." Gibbs replied with a nod and gentle grin.

Jana shrugged in reply a light blush coloring her face. Before she could say anything else the front door banged open and what Jana would later describe as a flurry of black hair and spikes ran into the room. Everyone had jumped at the intrusion including Jana though for her it was due to the sudden motion of the door rather than its sound.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. You won't believe what I found at the Garage sale!" Abby cried in delight. Before she could say anything more she suddenly seemed to realize there was more than just Gibbs in the room. Spinning on her spiked boots she turned to observe the crowd. Smiling at Tony and then pausing at the unknown girl. If possible her smile grew even bigger as she took her in. Suddenly switching to sign language Abby continued. "You Tony's new friend. Can't believe you here so soon. I have so much to tell you about him. So cool you're here." Before Abby could keep chattering excitedly at Jana she felt a large hand gently grasp her hands and still them the deaf equivalent of putting your hand over someone's mouth. The glare Abby leveled at Gibbs for the intrusion indicated this.

"You're scaring her a bit." Gibbs whispered.

Hearing those words Abby took a closer look at Jana and sure enough her eyes were wide in confusion and apprehension.

Sensing she had calmed some, Gibbs released her hands.

"Sorry." Abby signed slowly her facial expressions indicating her sincerity. "I get carried away sometimes." She continued.

"Sometimes?" Tony signed back his eyebrows raised indicating his sarcasm.

The light head slap from Gibbs prevented him from continuing.

Abby just shrugged and blushed.

"It okay. You just surprised me. You sign very well. You Abby?"

"Yeah. Tony told you." Abby signed back her raised eyebrows indicating her surprise.

Jana nodded in affirmation.

"So Abby." Tony interrupted. "What amazing thing you find at garage sale?"

"Oh that's right." Abby continued in sign her enthusiasm back from earlier. "It's amazing. It's this old picture of a group of Marine's and you won't believe who is in it."

"Who?"

"Gibbs."

"Really." Tony signed his eyes lighting up at the possibility. "I want see a young Gibbs. I not imagine it. Always see him as old. I mean wise and formidable." Tony signed correcting his old statement at a glare from Gibbs.

"Same here." Abby signed back unashamed. Gibbs just shook his head at that realizing there was no way to scare of Abby.

"I see too. My dad maybe in it." Jana added.

"Your dad knew Gibbs?" Abby signed her respect for Jana just upping another notch.

"Yeah- same unit."

"Cool!"

Soon everyone was gathered over an old picture. Sure enough staring back at them was a young Jethro Gibbs.

"You must have just enlisted." Tony remarked.

"Yeah. That was my first unit. There's your dad- Jeff." Gibbs added.

Jana looked closer and tears sprung to her eyes seeing the picture.

"What wrong?" Tony signed in concern noticing her tears.

"He looks so young. So happy. He sick now. Not see him smile like that long time."

"How sick?" Gibbs asked gently his eyes locking on hers.

"Cancer." She signed back.

In response Gibbs gently hugged her to him one more time his actions saying more than words ever could.

After a minute she pushed him back. "Enough. No more tears. This meant be good surprise. We should hang up in your house."

"Definitely." Abby signed with enthusiasm. "Come with me. I know where frames are." Soon the two women were darting off to the basement in search of frames. Leaving to amused men behind.

"Treat her well." Gibbs said after a moment to the man he had come to think of as a son.

"Of course. I know you'd kill me if I didn't." Tony responded an element of seriousness in his voice.

"Yep and Abby would hide the body so nobody ever knew."

Tony shuddered at the image believing every word of it. A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back around though. "I know you'll do well by her. I just can't believe it's her."

"Me neither. You should have seen my jaw when she told me she knew you. It must have hit the pavement. I guess God really does work in mysterious ways."

"Yep. Let's get down there and rescue 'J' from Abs. As I recall 'J' was a prankster and we might not want to leave them unattended for too long.

A look of fear lit into Tony's eyes at that and soon the young man was heading off to the basement in a near sprint hoping to stop trouble before it started. Gibbs merely laughed and followed at a more sedate pace. His house suddenly felt a lot bigger and a lot warmer and he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to God for bringing back a little more joy to his life in such an unexpected way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Back to Work

The rest of the evening at Gibb's had gone well for everyone. Stories had been swapped about Gibb's time as a marine and Jana's life outside of D.C. as well as glimpses at Tony's time as a cop. Abby kept things humorous with family antidotes from her years growing up in a deaf household and in general there was a sense of happiness and comfort among the group. By the time Tony and Jana left for the evening they felt like they had known each other longer than a few days. Ever the gentleman Tony walked her to her apartment and unlike past relationships where he would have been quick to seek an invitation in, this time he gently kissed her cheek and signed a friendly see you again soon before retreating to his own place.

Monday morning came quickly and soon Tony found himself back at the office. He arrived first for once, well almost first. Gibbs was always there early in fact there were times Tony swore he had an extra bed there. Ziva was the next to arrive. She came in chatting on her cell most likely to her elusive CIA boyfriend. When she had finished her conversation she seemed slightly startled not to have Tony pounding her for information on her weekend or at least harassing her about her boyfriend.

"You alright Tony?" She asked in concern.

Tony looked up with a light grin playing on his face. He had figured not teasing her might be an equally effective way of rattling her cage since it was unexpected.

"I'm fine Ziva. Why do you ask?"

"Do you not want to quiz me about my weekend?" She continued puzzled.

"Should I? Did you do something exciting that you can't wait to tell me?"

"Well, no. But you usually ask?"

"Well if you insist then I can ask?"

"I don't insist you just usually ask." Ziva continued a hint of frustration coloring her tone.

"You seem rather insistent to me?" Tony said back with a predatory grin.

"Insistent about what." Piped in McGee as he entered the bull pin.

"Ziva is being rather pushy about the details of her weekend." Tony replied.

"I am not….Oh never mind." Ziva huffed turning her chair away from Tony and typing harshly at her keyboard.

"Umm okay." McGee replied clearly confused by the atmosphere.

Tony just grinned happily and twirled in his chair having already done much of the paperwork needed for the morning when he arrived before everyone else.

"What did you do this weekend, Tony?" McGee asked a few minutes later after checking the emails in his inbox.

"Kept it simple. Slept. Hung out with friends. It was nice." Tony replied vaguely.

Abby picked that moment to march into the office.

"Oh Tony are you telling them about Jana?" She asked eagerly and Tony rolled his eyes realizing his hopes of keeping things low key were about to be ruined.

"Who is Jana?" Ziva questioned suddenly interested in Tony's weekend as well.

"Only Tony's new love interest." Abby replied stringing out the word love and bashing her eyes mockingly at Tony.

"Really, someone would actually want Tony?" McGee replied with sarcasm.

"Oh McLonely. There is no reason to be jealous just because women find me a catch and they all just see you as a boring nerd locked in his own little world of video games." Tony quipped back not in the least intimated by his coworker.

"What is this woman like?" Ziva quickly asked hoping to stop the boys before they got too far involved in their battle for male dominance.

"She's great. She has a lot of neat stories about growing up in D.C. and her dad who was a marine. Oh and she happens to be deaf. She also likes bowling and dancing and…."

"Hold it Abby. Back up a minute did you say she was deaf?" McGee questioned catching the little tidbit of information she had snuck in there.

"Death?" Ziva asked confused. "How can Tony date a dead person? Are you seeing ghosts?" she continued looking at Tony in worry.

"Deaf, Ziva, not death. She can't hear." Tony clarified.

"Oh of course. Wait how can you talk to her then?"

"Sign Language." Tony replied simply.

"Wait when did Abby find out you can sign?" McGee suddenly interrupted his face looking eager to hear the answer.

"Why do you want to know McCurious?" Tony asked back with suspicion.

"Just a little matter of some money." He replied with a grin.

"Wait you were in on the bet too? Jeez I thought I hid things better. I must be slipping." Tony grumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry Tony you're not slipping much. McGee only knows because he walked in on me and Ducky debating whether or not we thought you knew. He just wormed his way in on our bet." Abby commented.

"Oh well that's okay then. I guess." Tony said.

"So what day was it?" McGee asked again a little more insistently.

"Saturday." Abby said.

"Of course. It couldn't have been Sunday. I had Sunday's." McGee pouted.

"Wait", Tony interrupted, "You bet on days of the week not a time period?"

"Well yeah. I was pretty sure you could sign so the length of time wasn't really important in terms of when you broke down and told us instead it was more fun to raffle of days that way we didn't have to keep redoing the pool every time you went past our time periods." Abby stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Only you Abs, only you." Tony muttered shaking his head.

"Does anybody do any work around here?" A gruff voice suddenly interrupted.

"Oh Boss man you know it is Monday morning. What is there to do yet?" Abby said as she bounced over to Gibbs and lightly kissed his cheeks.

"Apparently nothing productive." Gibbs grumbled.

"Sorry Boss." Tony, Ziva and McGee responded all suddenly pretending to look busy at their desks. Gibbs just waited and turned his cool blue eyes to Abby.

"Geez…"She drew out. "You're a party killer today. Someone has the Monday blues."

"Abby." Gibbs hissed in warning.

"Fine, fine I'm heading down to my dungeon. Try and bring me something fun to do soon." She remarked as she strode of to her lair in a way only Abby could. Full of way too much energy for an early Monday morning.

The next hour was spent in near silence as Gibbs and the team worked on paperwork and looked at old files. At 9 the phone at Gibbs desk interrupted the silence with a shrill ring.

"Gibbs." He barked into it. After listening for a minute he said okay and then hung up.

"Gear up. Dead sailor in the park."

With that remark it was back to work as usual for the team.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Dinner & Babies

The next time Tony got to see Jana was Friday. The case they had got on Monday had taken the whole week to wrap up. It turned out the sailor had gotten caught up in buying drugs after coming back from serving overseas. He had suffered from PTSD and chosen to use marijuana as a way to take the edge off. Unfortunately because of his PTSD he was having trouble staying on duty and was therefore having trouble getting paid. Needless to say not being able to pay your dealer was not a way to stay healthy. In the end it had been a combination of prints on the victim's clothes and a handgun found tossed in a hole in a river that had led to the arrest of a local dealer. With the case wrapped up and the weekend once ore looming around the corner, Tony was excited about having a chance to interact more with his new friend.

He had decided upon reaching his apartment at the reasonable hour of 4pm on a Friday that maybe it wasn't too late to invite her out for a real date- this time one without co-workers or past acquaintances. So scrounging up his courage he made his way next door and rung her bell. Jana didn't take long to answer and the smile that lit her face at seeing Tony told him he had made the right choice.

"Tony! Good to see you. Want come in?" She invited.

"Please." Soon Tony found himself sitting on a pleasant beige leather couch. He took a moment to survey her apartment and appreciate her taste. It had a warm feeling to it. It seemed she liked western decor as all around the room were pictures of horses and cowboys. The end tables even had a rustic feel to them. It actually felt quiet inviting and reminded Tony a bit of the case in Arizona a while back.

"I like your place." Tony signed.

"Thanks. I like the west. I get cold easy so making it look like this always helps me feel warm." She replied with a smile. "I like horses too. Fun to ride and funny personalities same as people." She continued.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Gibbs and I had a case a while back and we rode some horses. I swear mine had it in for me though. He kept trying to run me into cactuses."

Jana snickered at the image.

"You rode since?" She asked.

"No time really. I rode as kid. English though. It was fun, but nothing I loved so much I had to make time for it."

"I see. I like. I rode English and western. Central park has horses maybe we ride sometime?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Tony replied with a smile. After a minute he decided to see if she was hungry. "You want go eat somewhere. I know many nice places near here."

"Yes. Causal okay?" She immediately replied.

"Sure. You like Italian?"

"Yes."

"Good. If you said no we might have been in trouble. Italian is my roots." Tony signed pointing to himself in the end and puffing up his chest in pride.

Jan a giggled at his playfulness and then signed for him to wait a moment as she went to grab her jacket and purse.

Soon the couple was walking down the block towards a small Italian restraint called Mario's. When Tony walked up an older Italian man immediately came out to greet him.

"Antonio. Long time no see. I see you have a pretty lady with you." The man took Jana's hand and laid a gentle kiss on it his face lighting in a huge smile all the while. Though Jana didn't understand his words she smiled shyly back and blushed sensing a complement had been given.

"Yes Mario. This is Jana a new friend. I wanted to treat here to the best Italian in the neighborhood as a welcome to the area." Tony replied signing and talking at the same time.

Mario had a look of surprise at first at the signing, but had the good graces not to make a big deal out of it.

"I'm glad you did. Let me get you a nice booth in the back where it is quiet and you can have some space to talk. Try the lasagna tonight- momma made it and it is wonderful." Mario added speaking slowly and looking directly at Jana and giving Tony time to translate.

"Sounds great." Tony replied gently placing his hand on Jana's back after he signed the message to her to lead her in the right direction.

The two of them were soon seated in a warm inviting booth. It was private but not too overdone that it made the new couple feel uncomfortable in terms of intimacy.

"That man seems nice." Jana signed choosing to break the silence.

"Yeah Mario's great. I helped him out once when I first moved here. Some kid tried to rob him and I stopped him. Ever since Mario loves to greet me and treat me with great food. Who am I to resist a taste of heaven?"

Jana grinned at the story and shook her head slightly not at all surprised that Tony had leant a helping hand. From everything she was learning about him through talks with Abby and Gibbs and her own personal experience it seemed that Tony was a true man of honor.

The dinner went well for Jana and Tony and soon they were stuffed and headed home waving a cheerful farewell to the kind Mario and his mom. The food had been delicious and the conversation light and revealing. Right as Tony and Jana reached the door and she prepared to invite him in once more, Tony's phone rang. A quick glance at the ID told him it was work.

Flipping the phone open quickly and signing the word wait to Jana tony answered. "Agent Dinozzo."

A voice on the other end spoke urgently. "Agent Dinozzo this is Agent baker with team 3. One of my guys was supposed to work the call desk this weekend but his wife just went into labor. I noticed on the duty roster you are listed as a possible sub. Any way you can make it in within the next hour."

"Yeah I can do that. Is it Jenkins wife in labor?"

"It sure is" Agent Baker responded a note of surprise in his voice that Tony knew the other man. People in the office rarely gave Tony as much credit as he deserved, but the truth is he knew most of the employees and took the time to get to know them and care for them all in his own unique way.

"Well wish Jenkins luck and tell him I expect to be the first one he texts with news on the delivery since I am covering for him."

"Will do, Agent Dinozzo, and thanks again."

"No problem. See you soon." With that Tony hung up. Jana's eyes were on him.

"Sorry. I need to go to work. Co-worker's wife having baby I need to take over."

"I understand thanks for tonight. We do again?"

"I'd like that." Giving caution to the wind Tony gently leaned in and gave Jana a light kiss on the lips before turning to his own door and going to grab his work bag.

Jana watched him go a lite smile playing on her lips as one hand gently came up to touch where he had just kissed her. The news about why he had to work seemed to prove just a little more that, just maybe, she had found a keeper in Tony Dinozzo.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9- ON CALL & STOMACH PAINS

It took Tony twenty minutes to get to NCIS to cover for Jenkins. When he made it to the bullpen he saw one other agent in the room- a newer guy who transferred from Phoenix named Sky Jackson. He was still a fairly young agent really only a year out of the academy, but a decent kid all the same.

"Hey Sky what's happening so far this wonderful evening?"

"Not much Agent Dinozzo. Things seem pretty quiet so far. Just reading reports. Only had one call and it was just some drunken sailor on liberty who had been dared by a buddy to call us."

"Sounds about right. How many times have I told you to call me Tony?"

"Umm a lot?" The newbie said with a slight blush.

"Well let's make this the last time okay. Practice it tonight it's really not a hard word only two syllables." Tony shot back with a gentle smile to show he was teasing.

"I'll try Tony." Sky returned with a grin of his own.

Soon both men were scrolling through evening reports in quiet companionship. Occasionally they would talk about the odd topic like sports or hobbies, but mostly they just enjoyed the calmness of the night.

Tony had been in the office about an hour when he started to notice a twinge in his stomach. At first it wasn't too bad just a bit annoying, but as the hour progressed he noted a faint sense of nausea accompanying it. Hoping a trip to the bathroom might ease his discomfort he let his colleague know he was stepping out for a short break.

Walking into the men's room he leaned over the sink for a moment and splashed some water on his face to see if maybe just cooling down a bit would ease his discomfort. Unfortunately his stomach had other ideas and a low gurgling in his belly signaled he better make his way into a stall soon. Deciding not to ignore his body's warning system he did just that. A few tense moments later he felt his bowels release themselves. He felt flushed and shaky and wondered if perhaps something he had eaten at dinner had disagreed with him, in the same breath as the thought came he dismissed it. He knew Mario and his mom had insanely high standards when it came to food and he couldn't imagine them serving something that wasn't up to par. That left a bug as his only option. Tony prayed it would be a short one. He really couldn't afford to be ill right now. He'd already used up most of his sick days for the year with upper respiratory infections thanks to his weakened lungs as a result of his run in with the plague. _Oh well_ He thought to himself. He'd just have to deal with whatever happened. At least for the moment his stomach seemed to be settling down some. A glance at his watch told him it was 2pm- only 5 more hours to go and then hopefully he could go home and sleep off whatever was affecting him. Resigning himself to fate he flushed the toilet and washed his hands and then headed slowly back to the bullpen.

When he sat back down at the desk, Sky looked over at him and gave him a worried glance.

"You okay, Tony?"

"Yeah, stomachs acting up a bit, but nothing I can't handle."

"You sure. It's pretty quiet you could probably go home. I'm sure I can handle things."

"I'm sure you can too, but protocol says a senior agent must be present and tonight that's me. Past experience has taught me any evening can turn into a disaster quickly even the seemingly calm ones, so I'll hang around just in case. Might need a few more breaks though."

"You got it. I probably have some pepto in my locker if you want it?"

"Nah… I always hated the pink stuff. Thanks though."

The next hour seemed to pass by fairly peacefully. A call about a sailor on leave being arrested came in, but Tony told the cops they could hold him for the night and sent word on to his C.O. Tony figured if they were dumb enough to end up in jail then they earned the right to stay there for the night and reflect. For a while Tony had almost been able to forget about his stomach, but as 4'o clock approached his body decided to let him know that was not going to be an option. A sudden violent twist of his gut caused him to get up in haste pushing himself sharply out of his chair and causing a loud bang which earned him a concerned look from his evening companion. Not having time to deal with the look, Tony once more found himself in the men's room only this time it was to allow his stomach to forcefully remove his formerly delicious evening meal. It felt like he had been puking for a lifetime when he finally stopped though in actuality it had probably only been a few minutes. As he did stop he suddenly felt a cool cloth draped across the back of his neck.

"Sounds like more than a little bug Tony." Sky stated quietly.

"I guess. Seemed to come out of nowhere."

"You sure it's not food poisoning?"

"Pretty sure. I feel like I'm running a temperature now and usually that doesn't happen with food poisoning. I think I must have just caught a bug. Been a bit run down lately with heavy case loads and unfortunately my immune system isn't the best.

"That stinks man. Anything else I can do for you."

"No. Thanks though. Sorry you had to witness that."

"No worries. I practically raised my four younger siblings- a little puke is nothing. I'll take this any day over trying to explain to my little sister why she was bleeding from strange places."

"I see what you mean." Tony said giving Sky a sympathetic glance. The kid had just moved up a few notches in his opinion if he had survived raising teenage girls.

"You want me to see if I can get someone from the AM shift to come in early."

Tony almost said no but another twist of his gut had him second guessing that thought.

"Yeah maybe. I'm sorry man. I was supposed to be here to be the relief, not cause you to look for someone else."

"Don't stress over it- like you said you didn't plan it. It happens to the best of us and from what I've heard around here that's you. Illness just doesn't have any respect for authority."

"Guess not."

"Alright well I'll go make some calls then."

"Thanks." Tony said. He stayed put where he was for another few moments after Sky left waiting to see if his temperamental stomach would volley against him again. When it didn't seem to after another few minutes he weakly pushed himself up. He felt awful. His stomach which had been slightly sore before now pulsed in sharp pains near his belly button. He was chilled and clammy and his head had begun to hurt all signs of a rising temperature. He realized he wasn't in any shape to drive home and wondered who he should call for a ride. Gibbs would come for sure, but would probably force him to go see Ducky right then and there and he hated to wake the older gentleman up at this hour of the morning. Maybe he'd call Palmer. The two of them had gotten fairly close when Gibbs left for Mexico and had learned to call on each other when they needed something. In addition there was a good chance Palmer was up anyway- he was a bit of an insomniac. Decision made Tony stopped once more at the sink to rinse his mouth out and then slowly started making his way back to the main room.

When Sky saw him he called out. "Jordan Matthews said he was on his way. He was actually happy to leave his house seems their son is teething and sleep is a thing of the past. His wife may not be so pleased with you for causing him to desert her, but he probably is viewing you as a hero right about now."

"Glad my suffering could be of benefit to someone." Tony said wryly.

Sitting back at his desk he grabbed the phone and started dialing Palmer's number. It was picked up on the second ring. "Jimmy Palmer."

"Hey Jimmy, its Tony."

"Hey Tony. What's up you don't sound so good."

"That's why I'm calling. I'm at NCIS- got called in to cover for Jenkins whose wife went into labor."

"She did – that's great I know they were looking forward to this. Hey have they delivered yet?"

"Not yet or at least I haven't gotten word yet."

"Too bad. If they had I would have totally won the office pool."

"No such luck man. That's not why I'm calling."

"Oh yeah sorry man I didn't mean to get off topic."

"No problem- you wouldn't be you if you didn't. There's something about medical examiner's and short or odd attention spans"

"I feel like I should be offended."

"Maybe. Truth is I'm not feeling so hot. My stomach started acting up about half way through the shift and I'm not really up for getting myself home. Think you could give me a lift."

"Of course. I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks. Bye." With that said Tony hung up the phone and then laid his head in his arms. Sky thankfully chose not to comment and just let him rest.

Apparently he was sicker than he thought because the next thing he knew he felt a gentle shake at his shoulder. "Hey Tony. Wake up- let's get you to a real bed."

"Huh?" He grunted shaking himself awake. It took a moment but finally his eyes focused and he noticed Palmer. He also noticed Jordan Matthews had arrived and was chatting with Sky getting updates on the night's events.

"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to fall asleep on the job."

"Nothing to apologize for your sick. Let's just go before you infect them and then you really will have something to apologize for." Palmer said gently.

With a hand on his elbow Palmer aided Tony in standing and once he noticed he seemed steady the two started walking slowly to the elevator waving goodbye to the other agents and hearing calls of 'feel better' follow them.

Once in the elevator Palmer decided to question Tony in a little more detail about his symptoms.

"So tell me what's going on?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. It sort of came out of left field. I felt good earlier- even went on a date with my new neighbor Jana. We had Italian and before you say it there's no way it could be food poisoning. We went to Mario's." Palmer nodded his agreement and waited for Tony to go on. "At first it was just some pain and discomfort then I had to go to the bathroom really bad but felt better afterwards, but an hour later I found myself puking my guts out. Now I feel feverish and my stomach just plain hurts."

"Thanks for being honest for once." Palmer said.

"Yeah well it's sort of hard to hide when your caught puking."

"True. Where is the pain exactly?"

"Um just my stomach."

"No I mean where in your stomach- upper, lower, left, right?"

"Um center I guess. Right around my belly button."

"And you haven't had this pain earlier?"

"No."

"Hmm will keep an eye on it hopefully you're right and it's just a bug, but we'll see."

"I hate when you medical people say we'll see. It never ends up being good."

"Sorry."

Soon the men were in the parking garage and loading into Palmer's Neon. As Palmer drove home, Tony sent up a plea to the heavens that for once it would just be a little bug and not something more. Ironically, Palmer happened to be sending up a similar prayer as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Some of my wonderful reviewers pointed out my mistake of calling Jimmy Greg so I have corrected that here please forgive my mistake it's been a hectic few weeks at work and I'm a bit scattered lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for your patience in waiting for it.**

CHAPTER 10- Check Up's & Conclusions

By the time Jimmy pulled up to Tony's apartment he was second guessing his decision not to take Tony straight to the ER. Tony was pale and clearly in pain, and yet he was also still his same old stubborn self. Insisting he was fine and it was just a bug he needed to sleep off. Jimmy wasn't so sure he agreed, but for now he would hang close to Tony and wait and see.

"Alright Tony, we're here let me help you?"

"I'm okay you can head back home now." Tony tried to argue.

"Yeah sure you're fine. You always use the car door as a cane. I'm not going anywhere. You may have avoided me taking you directly to the hospital, but there is no way I am leaving you alone when you look like this- so stop acting macho and superior and lean on me." Jimmy said in a tone that Tony suspected he had picked up from Gibbs somewhere along the line. Knowing better than to argue with anything resembling Gibbs, Tony gave in and leaned heavily against his medical friend. Slowly the two made their way to his apartment.

It was around 6:30 by the time they arrived at his hallway and it was the time Jana normally left for her run so it was no surprise that she nearly ran into the two men as they made their way to Tony's place.

Seeing Tony's pale face and the way he leaned on Jimmy she immediately slipped up under his other shoulder to assist. Tony's formerly pale cheeks flushed a deep red in embarrassment at her seeing him this weak, but truthfully he was in no position to object.

Soon the two of them had Tony lying on his bed. At that point Jana started signing her concerns to Tony.

"What wrong? You hurt at work? Seemed okay earlier? She questioned quickly.

Due to his illness it took Tony a bit longer than normal to follow her signs but soon he thought he understood her question.

"Sick. Not hurt. Not know why. Happened fast." He signed back short and to the point.

While Jana quizzed Tony, Jimmy had taken the time to run to his car and grab his medical kit. Soon he was back beside the two friends ready to take a closer look at Tony.

Noticing the medical bag, Jana questioned Tony once more.

"You have doctor who does home visits?" She asked quizzically.

Tony broke out into a brief laugh at that only to have it turn into a groan as pain spiked through his stomach. After he had gained some control he answered her.

"No- this Jimmy. Good friend. Works NCIS p-a-t-h-o-l-o-g-y." He told her fingerspelling the last word.

Jana nodded making the connection.

"Alright Tony. No more putting off the inevitable." Jimmy said after giving the two signers some time to clear up the situation.

"First let's get a temperature."

"Come on Jimmy just let me sleep I'm sure I'll be better soon."

"Not an option though if you prefer I could get Ducky her real quick."

Tony rolled his eyes and opened his mouth in response to the ultimatum.

Jimmy seeing the invitation quickly stuck the thermometer in. While he waited he also grabbed his stethoscope and started listening to Tony's stomach for bowel sounds.

A beep soon let Jimmy know the thermometer was done gaining a reading and he quickly removed it to note the temperature.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"100.1."

"That's not too bad." Tony said.

"Maybe." Jimmy said in an uncommitted voice.

"Tony. I am going to apply pressure to different parts of your stomach I want you to let me know when it hurts."

Tony nodded his understanding.

Jimmy started on the left side towards the bottom and gradually moved upward and towards the right. At first Tony kept pretty quiet his face alluding to some mild discomfort but nothing significant. As Jimmy got closer to the right side though Tony seemed more and more uncomfortable until finally after Jimmy pushed down on the lower right side of his abdomen and then lifted up Tony gave a cry of discomfort.

"I was afraid of that." Jimmy mumbled quietly.

"What was that for?" Tony gasped out still in pain.

"Sorry. I needed to do that test to prove my suspicions. I think your appendix is inflamed. You are showing many of the signs- nausea, lower right pain especially upon rebound, a slight increase in temperature, and decreased bowel sounds on the right side. I'm afraid the hospital is now essential. We need a CAT scan to confirm the diagnosis, but most likely you are going to need to have your appendix removed.

"You've got to be kidding me. Only I could start the evening with a date and end it in surgery." Tony groaned.

Jana meanwhile was watching the two trying to keep up, but clearly unsure of what was happening. Jimmy picked up on this and grabbed a pad from Tony's night table and jotted down on it what was going on. He then gave it to Jana who read it and then looked up with an appreciative smile for the information. She slowly stroked Tony's hand in sympathy gaining his attention. When she had it she signed.

"Sorry you're in pain. Want me come with?"

"You don't have to. You must have better things to do?"

Nothing that can't wait?" She countered.

"Okay." He signed realizing he would prefer having a few friends with him if he had to go to a hospital- his least favorite place in the world.

"I'll spare you an ambulance ride Tony, but were leaving now. I know you have a go bag somewhere in case you get called off on a case. Where is it? That will do for the hospital?" Jimmy interrupted.

"Closet. Left side."

Soon all the needed supplies were gathered and the trio was once more headed to the parking lot all of them wondering how the weekend could take such an unfortunate turn, and yet all of them also hopeful that soon Tony's pain would be relieved and he would be back to his normal fun self.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- ER & Surgery

Upon arriving at the Bethesda ER, Tony was quickly wheeled into a treatment room- Jimmy had called ahead. Jimmy gave an update to the ER doc on his suspicions and soon orders where being given out.

"I need a CBC drawn now and let's get another set of vitals." The doctor called out to his staff. Soon the orders were being followed and Tony felt a needle stick for the blood draw and then the insertion of an I.V. "

"When did you last eat?" The doctor asked.

"Umm… around 7 last night though I didn't eat a whole lot. Maybe half a portion of ravioli. I wasn't as hungry as normal. Didn't think anything of it at the time." Tony responded.

"Alright that's been over 12 hours ago so that's pretty good."

"Why does it matter?" Tony inquired.

"We prefer patients who have to go under anesthesia not to have eaten- it helps avoid complications in surgery."

"Surgery?" Tony asked again. He knew Jimmy had mentioned that but he was really hoping he was wrong.

"If it is your appendix, which seems likely given your presenting symptoms, then surgery is inevitable. I'm afraid I need to redo some of the tests your friend did earlier."

"Can't you just take his word for it? I'm in enough pain as it is." Tony tried negotiating.

"Sorry. Have to see for myself in order to sign off on things. Your friends may want to wait in the hall I am likely going to need a slightly more thorough exam." The doctor added hinting at the need for a rectal to confirm his final diagnosis.

Tony blushed at the doctor's words and then looked to Jimmy and nodded and also signed briefly to Jana.

"Doctor says you need wait outside for a minute."

She nodded and followed Jimmy out. Once in the hallway Jimmy pulled out his cell and dialed a familiar number. It rang once before being picked up.

"Mallard residence" came the distinguished sounding voice of his mentor.

"Ducky, its Jimmy."

"Well hello Mr. Palmer what can I do for you this fine Saturday morning. I was just getting ready to walk the corgies. Did you know that walking corgies was first done…."

"Ducky." Jimmy interrupted before he could continue on one of his discourses.

"What's wrong?" Ducky replied changing gears quickly at hearing the tone of urgency underlining his protégé's voice.

"It's Tony. We're at Bethesda probable appendicitis."

"Oh my! That boy certainly does have the worst kind of luck doesn't he. Have you alerted Gibbs?"

"Not yet", Jimmy replied a hint of shame coloring his voice, "I was hoping maybe you would."

"Well of course I can, but you know he wouldn't kill you for delivering bad news. His bark is worse than his bite."

"So you'll keep saying but I don't really care to test that theory- caution is after all the better side of valor."

"Tis true my boy. Tis true. We'll be there shortly tell young Anthony to hang in there."

"I will. Bye Ducky."

"Bye Mr. Palmer."

With that said Palmer hung up the phone and went to lean against the wall by Tony's other friend. She looked very anxious her foot tapping frantically and her hands wringing together in worry. Jimmy gently grabbed one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze grabbing her attention. He followed up the action with a gentle smile hoping to ease her fear a little. It seemed to work some as she stilled slightly and smiled back leaning back into the wall to wait and see.

Around ten minutes passed before the doctor stepped into the hall and signaled they could come back in. Jana immediately walked to Tony's side and started brushing his bangs away from his eyes. Tony smiled briefly at the caring gesture before allowing his face to go back to the painful grimace it had adopted for the ordeal.

"Well your diagnosis appears correct. We'll get a CAT scan shortly to confirm, but I am tentatively booking an O.R. in anticipation of the results. Someone should be in to take him to the scan in the next thirty minutes. Until then try to rest as much as you can and hit the call button if you need anything."

Tony and Jimmy nodded in response and watched the doctor step out. Jana then signed "what happening?"

"One more test. Then surgery. A-p-p-e-n-d-i-c-i-t-i-s. " Tony signed.

"Okay you rest now. We sit and wait with you." She replied. Tony grateful for the permission to close his eyes did so in hopes of escaping the pain some by resting.

The doctor was pretty accurate with his timing and soon Tony was off to get his scan. It was while he was gone that Gibbs and Ducky arrived.

"Where is he?" Came the gruff voice of Tony's Boss. He had signed his question also in noticing Jana's presence. He also walked over to her and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Getting a CAT scan to make the final confirmation. An O.R. has been booked and he'll probably be in surgery soon after."

"You two okay?" Gibbs asked after nodding at Jimmy's explanation.

Jimmy shrugged and Jana started signing. "Worried. All happened so fast. Seemed fine earlier and now this. Not sure I have my mind around it all yet."

"I understand. That's Tony though. He is a bit of a disaster magnet." Gibbs signed and spoke.

"So true." Ducky affirmed. Having nothing else to really say the four individuals settled back to wait for Tony's return. It didn't take long. When Tony was wheeled back into the room Gibbs walked up and leaned over to him whispering in his ear. "You don't have permission especially not for something as routine as a troublesome appendix."

Tony's eyes opened briefly at the familiar voice of his boss and mentor. "Yes sir." He whispered back adding a mock salute to the words.

Twenty minutes passed and a different Doctor from the ER one they'd dealt with so far came into the room. Behind him was another man as well.

"I'm Doctor Salazar with surgery and this is Dr. Parker with anesthesiology. We got all your tests back and they confirm the diagnosis of appendicitis. We are going to be taking you up to get prepped now. Have you had surgery before?"

Tony rolled his eyes at the question and replied "unfortunately."

The Doctor stayed quiet waiting for more details so Ducky spoke up. "He's had his tonsils out, surgery on his knee twice due to a football injury and had surgery for a gunshot wound to the chest and shoulder. He doesn't respond well to morphine and he has damage to his lungs due to a bout with pneumonic plague- Dr. Brad Pitt is his pulmonologist and you should probably consult him about correct levels for the anesthesiology."

The two doctor's eyes had grown large during the listing of Tony's medical history especially at the comment about the plague.

"Alright we'll do that now while the nurse wheels Tony upstairs to surgery. All of you can wait up there – its floor four. We'll update you as things go."

The group nodded and then prepared to say their goodbyes. Gibbs went first.

"I already said my part you just remember it." He said and gave Tony a light head tap. Tony gave a shaky thumbs up in response.

"No funny business. We still have to have that bowling rematch sometime. I want my fifty dollars back." Jimmy added next causing Tony to laugh a bit and then groan in discomfort.

"My prayers are with you my boy- you'll do fine." Ducky said contributing his wisdom.

Finally Jana stepped up and started signing. "You still owe me a full date so get better fast. I see you on the other side."

Tony signed back. "I look forward to it- you are definitely a reason to get better quick." He signed and then the nurse started wheeling him away.

As he got wheeled towards surgery he got one last look at his friends and he sent up a prayer of thanks for the support he had.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Post Op

For those waiting on Tony to get done in surgery it felt like ages. Abby was pacing back and forth and literally wearing holes in the carpet of the surgical waiting room. Jimmy was trying his best to sooth her anxieties and keep pace with her. Ducky was reading a worn leather book trying to appear calm though if you looked closely his nerves were apparent in the frequent checking of the time his eyes did with the clock on the wall. Gibbs was gently stroking Jana's hair as she had fallen asleep on his shoulder tear stains lining her face indicating her own fears and worries. The hospital was a far too familiar place for her lately considering her father's cancer and so it was no surprise she was taking things hard.

Nearly two hours had passed before the surgeon they had met earlier made an appearance, but as soon as he did the whole group surrounded him almost instantly.

"He's in recovery. We had a few complications but barring any more he should make a full recovery."

"What kind of complications?" Jimmy inquired.

"His appendix ruptured as we were trying to remove it and we had to flush him with some heavy antibiotics. The anesthesia also seemed to stress his lungs and he coded once on us but we got him back. He is currently on a ventilator until the remains of the anesthesia leave his system and then we will wean him off. We are also continuing an aggressive course of antibiotics to hopefully prevent the development of any abscesses or sepsis."

"It sounds rather thorough doctor. Thank you for watching over our boy today and using your significant skills to care for him."

"Of course. I wish I could say my pleasure but truthfully I always wish I didn't have to use my skills."

"So true, so true, but thank you none-the-less."

"You're welcome. He's going to be in recovery for another hour and then we will move him to ICU until he is weaned off the ventilator. One of you may wait with him in recovery and only two at a time may visit in ICU. Truthfully I recommend you choose the people now and everyone else go home and get some rest and come back in about 12 hours when hopefully he will be in a less restrictive environment.

"I'll go to recovery" Gibbs stated firmly. No one denied him this. By Tony's side was exactly where Gibbs needed to be after all he was the closest thing Tony had to a dad. He had seen him through every other recent medical drama and it just made sense that he would do so again. Plus no one could get Tony to follow order better that Gibbs and Tony definitely needed to follow orders to heal at this point in time.

"I think Jana should be the second." Abby suddenly spoke up and signed.

"What? Me?" Jana signed back by striking her right pointer finger down against the palm of her left hand and then pointing at herself. The surprise at this announcement was evident in her facial expression.

"I not know Tony long. How I be best?" Jana continued to sign with Abby translating for the others.

"Abby is right" Jimmy interjected. I haven't seen Tony this happy in a long time and it is you who make him happy. He may have just met you but already you are the highlight of his conversations. You make him smile. They say laughter and joy are the best medicine so I agree you are the second."

"Me too my dear." Ducky said with a gentle smile and a thumbs up to show his agreement.

"Finished- You are it" Gibbs signed indicating no more arguments.

"Thank you" Jana signed by touching her right hand to her mouth and bringing it down towards her chest. "I care for him good" Jana assured the group.

With the decisions made hugs were exchanged and Jimmy and Ducky took their leave. Abby choose to stay with Jana signing to her stories of Tony until he was moved to ICU and Gibbs went back with a nurse to the recovery room.

Now they just had to wait and see what happened next.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Recovery

When Gibbs made it back to recovery the sight of Tony on a ventilator once more gave him cause to pause for a moment. He hated seeing his lead agent so vulnerable and still. Tony was never still and to see him like this always felt wrong. After a moment of simply watching his chest rise and fall with the ventilator, Gibbs took a seat beside him and rest his hand on his agent's knee to assure him of his presence.

"Time to start waking up and getting with the program Tony." Gibbs remarked in his typical gruff tone.

Tony made no movement to indicate he had heard the command though so Gibbs was forced to sit back and wait.

An hour later a nurse came over to the bed.

"We are going to move him up to ICU now- bed four. Why don't you go get the others who are coming and meet us there? Give us about ten minutes to do the transfer."

Gibbs nodded his agreement and headed out to get Jana and relieve Abby of her duty as Jana's distraction.

At first when Abby saw Gibbs she was afraid something was wrong and so she jumped up and ran towards him ready to pummel him with questions. A quick raise of his hand though stopped her mid remark.

"He's ok" Gibbs signed and spoke for the benefit of Abby and Jana.

"They are taking him up to bed 4 in ICU and told me to gather you guys and meet them up there. They need ten minutes though so I figured we could detour by the Starbucks on ground level."

"S-t-a-r-b-u-c-k-s?" Jana finger spelled to Gibbs "Thought black you drink only?" She signed in confusion.

"I do. You don't though. I will grab my cup from the nurses lounge theirs will be perfectly dark enough for me."

"You call dark we call s-l-u-d-g-e." Jana teased back. Her smile however showed her gratitude that Gibb's thought of her enough to know she would prefer Starbucks.

"Alright gang you do that and I'll head home and call everyone else to let them know Tony's room number for later. See you in about 12 hours." Abby stated.

"Sounds good Abs. Sleep well and thanks for being here."

"Of course. Where else would I be." She said and then gave out hugs to Jana and Gibbs before rushing off.

"She great!" Jana signed with a look of awe as she watched Abby leave.

"Yeah- she is one of a kind with the biggest heart in the world." Gibbs added then put an arm across Jana's shoulders and gently led her to the coffee shop.

By the time the two made it up to ICU the nurses had indeed settled Tony in and a now familiar face was checking him over.

"Dr. Pitt." Gibbs stated and signed for Jan's benefit.

"Jethro- I'd say pleasure to see you, but I think we both know that would be a lie. I thought we had had enough of visiting in this place."

"Me too- tell that to Tony's appendix and his horrible luck."

"Yeah—and who might your newest companion be. I don't believe we have had the pleasure."

"This is Jana." Gibbs stated.

"Oh that makes since- Tony speaks highly of you." Dr. Pitt replied allowing Gibbs to translate.

"Wait… How Tony tell you about me. He not talk with tube in mouth?" Jana signed in confusion.

Gibbs laughed as he translated for Brad and decided to answer on his behalf. "Brad here is a friend of Tony's or a rival if you count college sports. They talk and hang out apart from here. In fact apart from Jimmy and Abby, Brad is probably Tony's best friend."

"Shhh" Brad mock whispered "Don't say that too loud Tony's heart might give out in defiance."

Gibbs rolled his eyes "Careful I will head slap you instead of him since he is out of commission."

"Duly noted." Brad remarked with a grin.

"How he doing?" Jana interrupted now that she was caught up.

"Alright- we are starting to wean him of the ventilator now and I have lowered the sedation. I'll even leave the restraints off since you two will be here with him. When he starts to wake up and fight the machine- we'll pull it."

"Sounds like a plan." Gibbs stated. "I want to be out of this unit by evening."

"I like that idea too." Brad assured. "Make it an order."

"You heard me Tony. It's an order." Gibbs repeated.

Again Tony made no reaction, but Jana looked confused again.

"Tony follows my orders every time." Gibbs explained.

"Oh-I-See" Jana signed back.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jana hopefully next time it will be under better circumstances and Tony can do it properly. I'll check in later."

"Bye" Jana signed and Gibbs stated.

Then the two remaining visitors settled in one on each side of Tony ready to wait for him to rejoin the world of the conscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Waking

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Tony made his first signs of waking. Gibbs noticed the twitching right away and moved his body a bit closer to Tony ready to intervene when he started struggling against the ventilator. Jana was asleep in her chair to his left and Gibbs felt it was okay to let her stay that way. He was used to dealing with Tony in this condition and knew he could get a bit rough when he wasn't quite with the program so it was better to let Jana stay in the safety zone for now.

One of the ICU nurse stepped in and nodded towards Gibbs having apparently noticed a change in Tony's numbers on the monitors as well.

"I've paged Dr. Pitt so he should come down soon ready to remove the tube. Tony seems to be doing well he is basically working the ventilation on his own so pulling the tube should not be a problem."

Gibbs nodded his understanding, but otherwise remained fully focused on Tony. It was a good thing too because in that next moment Tony's eyes opened fully and they were filled with fright clearly not comprehending where he was in the moment. His arms started to move towards the tube in his mouth to pull it out and Gibbs jumped into action pinning them gently to the bed and beginning a dialogue to catch Tony's attention.

"Hold still Tony. You aren't in danger. Look at me. Look at me." Gibbs repeated until the frightened eyes stopped darting and zeroed in on him.

"Good. You know who I am?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded calming slightly at the familiar bark and face.

"Good just relax your college buddy is on his way to remove the tube. You just had surgery. Your appendix ruptured and your scarred up lungs didn't like the sleeping drugs they gave you so you found yourself in ICU for a bit while they cleared your system."

Tony kept his eyes on Gibbs during the dialogue grateful for the details and slowly the frantic beeping that had filled the room when Tony first awoke and started fighting the vent started to calm as Tony stopped working so hard against the machine.

About five minutes later Brad walked into the room.

"Well Tony I see you couldn't stay away. Let's get you off this nasty contraption. You know the drill on the count of three blow out hard and I'll pull."

Tony nodded once more and soon the pair were following through with the plan. Tony started coughing violently once the tube was out and Gibbs moved to grab the cup of ice chips Brad had brought with him in anticipation of this reaction.

"Here you go Tony suck on this to ease the dryness."

Tony did as ordered watching Brad expectantly concerning next steps.

"Alright now that you're not coughing up a lung let's sit you up a little so I can give a little listen. We'll go slowly since you just had surgery."

Gibbs leaned over to help and soon Tony was allowing Brad to listen to his lungs.

"Alright Tony they don't sound too bad. A little tight but about what I expected. I don't hear any fluid buildup which is good- hopefully we can avoid pneumonia complications this trip. I think I'll leave you in the ICU till morning though just in case. Your appendix did rupture and they had to flush your system with some heavy antibiotics, but sometimes those don't prevent infection so I'd rather have you on close ops a bit longer."

Tony rolled his eyes at the plan but didn't argue it. He was pretty wiped out and the room décor didn't much matter to him at the moment. He had Gibbs and that was enough. Right as he had that thought he looked to his left and noticed another person sitting by his side. Surprised he looked closer and his eyes widened as he realized it was Jana.

Brad and Gibbs simply smiled as they watched Tony's facial figures shift about in the time it took him to recognize the other occupant of the room.

"She got voted in as your second unanimously." Gibbs spoke up a hint of pride coloring his voice.

"Wow, I can't believe she's still here." Tony croaked out his voice still hoarse from the tube.

"Of course she is Tony. She cares about you and Jana doesn't do things halfway. She was pretty worried earlier she is going to be thrilled to see you awake."

"Don't wake her. She seems so peaceful. Plus I'm sort of tired again."

"Alright Tony. Close your eyes then we'll both still be here when you wake up."

"Thanks" Tony muttered his eyes already slipping closed again.

Gibbs shook his head and smiled a bit. His heart felt about ten times lighter now that Tony was of the vent. Hopefully his recovery would continue smoothly from her.

Brad smiled as well and then waved to Gibbs and took his leave. Tony was clearly in good hands.


End file.
